


Stiles and Peter are friends

by daisiesaints



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesaints/pseuds/daisiesaints
Summary: The pack creates a rule to train everyday but Stiles and Peter are not invited because peter is not part of the pack and stiles is not a wolf.After Derek rejects Stiles, Stiles and Peter start to hang out together on their free time and become awesome friends.Stiles starts to talk less with the pack and they realize they could lose everything when someone comes to visit them.What will happen now?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Stiles and Peter are friends

Nobody knew what was going on in Derek's office. Stile asked to talk to him and they locked themselves in there. After a good hour, both of them leave the office, the wolves can sense something is wrong.

-Let's start this training session. -Derek says looking at his pack trying to avoid everyones looks. -Everyone who is not on the pack or a wolf can leave.-He says looking at Peter and Stiles.

-The rejected gang! -Peter says to Stiles who smiles to him but now smells worse of sadness and rejection, Peter shoots a look to Derek who shrugs him off.

Stiles doesnt say anything and just picks up his bag to leave.

-I just had an awesome idea. -Peter says putting his arm on Stiles's shoulders. -Let your bag here, come with me. 

Stiles looks at him funny like he just grew a second hand. 

-I'm not going to hurt you, i promise. -Stiles looks at scott to confirmation he is not lying. 

-He is telling the truth. -Scott nods his head.

-Okay, let's go. -Stiles drops his bag on the couch again. -My day can't get any worse at this point.

They leave and the pack looks at Derek.

-I don't care about what happened in there but if he gets hurt, i will kill you. -Scott warns Derek.

-Like its my fault? I'm not making him go with him. -Derek takes his shirt off. -Now, running time.

They never liked each other but now its time for that to change.

The next few weeks everyone starts noticing that Stiles starts to talk less with the pack. nobody knows why, he avoids Derek but not his loft and he always leaves as soon as they start training. He basically just goes there to see what is up in the supernatural world.

He opens the loft door.

-Dude! You came. -Scott jumps of happiness on seeing him.

-I always come to your meetings. -Stiles gives him a doubtfull look. 

-Yeah but you leave after a while. -Scott looks sad. - We never spend anytime together anymore. 

-I still live in the same house, you are welcome anytime. -He looks at Isaac and Erica. -All of you.

-Okay cool. -Scott hugs him and lets him be.

Stiles goes up to the kitchen and comes back with two drinks.

He sits himself on the couch waiting...

-Let's get this started, everything is calm on the supernatural front. We are going to have some visitors for a few days. -Derek looks aroung searching for Peter. -I don't really know them so be carefull but since they are old family friends andpeter trusts them we are going to be polite and we are going to be carefull with any pack members who can't defend themselves. 

Derek finishes his statment looking at Stiles who just ignores him.

-Don't worry about our little human here. -Peter says entering the loft and sitting next to Stiles who hands him the second drink. -I mean not so little. -He winks at stiles who laughs. -He already knows our visitors and they know him so no need to be worried. 

-I do? Who is it? -Stiles asks suddenly everyone can smell that he is so happy. 

-How does he know them? -Derek asks.

-What do you mean not little? -Erica asks looking at stiles.

Peter looks at stiles. 

-It's them Stiles. -Then looks at Derek. -None of your bussiness. -Then looks at Erica. -Its what ive heard from who was it... the name is right here...hmmm...oh yeah...it was Sa.. -Peter looks at Stiles who uses a pillow to shut him up.

Stiles uses his fingers to gesture Peter into shutting up and looks at the pack who watched them very carefully. 

-You know that they are all coming, right? -Peter takes the pillow and trows it at the wall. -Maybe they should know what i know!

-You know nothing!!! -Stiles looks at Peter then at the pack. -We have to go.

-We? -Scott asks.

-Me and Peters open mouth who is not going to tell you anything because i also know his recent secret relationship and will not tell any of you or even pretend to know about it. -All the wolves look at Peter with open eyes upon hearing his heart skip a beat. -Agreed?

-Agreed. -Peter says with a hint of fear in his eyes. -How? 

-We don't talk about it. -Stiles extends his hand to help peter get up from the couch. -Let's go, i can't be seen in this, not with you know who is coming here. We are going shopping.

Lydia and Erica exchange a look. 

-Oh yeah?, and who is paying? -Peter asks regretting the second he says it looking at stiles grin on him. -I will! LET'S GO. No time to lose.

Peter grabs him and they both leave the loft leaving everyone confused.

-Is Peter afraid of Stiles? -Isaac asks.

-Is Stiles going to buy new clothes? -Lydia asks Erica.

-I think Peter is the one buying actually. -Erica looks at Scott. -Does he buy new clothes often? 

-Not unless he is trying to impress someone, last time he bough new clothes was when we met -Scott suddenly shuts up and looks at Derek who is paying attention to the conversation beetween his betas. -Nobody. 

-What did you do? -Isaac says looking at Derek. 

-How is this my fault? -Derek awnsers looking at him.

-You talked with him for half an hour and now, all of a sudden he doesnt hang with us anymore, he doesnt talk with us and instead he walks aroung with your creepy uncle and trying to impress someone we never met. -Isaac goes up to Derek. 

-And that is still not my fault, i didnt make them be friends. -Derek awnsers putting his shirt on. -This session is over. 

-You can't avoid your problems Derek, or your feeling to be honest. - Erica tells him.

-Yes i can. -Derek responds. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

The next time they all met is on a saturday, they are at the loft waiting for his visitor and for Stiles and Peter to arrive.

-Call him again. -Derek orders Scott.

-The phone is off, i can call all the times you want it's still not going to work. -Scott puts his phone down. -He will be here, don't worry.

In that moment the door on Peters room is opened and getting out of it in a very sneaky way is Stiles, still wearing yesterday's clothes and covered in Peter's smell. Derek shrugs his nose and looks away in an attempt to disguise his anger at Peter who get's out after Stiles. 

-There goes your plan on sneaking out. -Peter laghs. - Since they already know you are here, go take a shower and i will pick your clothes from the jeep. -He orders Stiles who turns back to his room and closes the door. 

Scott is still looking at Peter like he just personally betrayed him.

-Explain! -Scott orders him cornering him in the wall. 

-Calm down wolfy boy. -Peter pushes him away. - I don't owe you any explanation and neither does Stiles but since this is going to be very asked around here, we came back late so he slept here. 

-He has his own room here. -This time is Derek who awnsers him. 

-So? -Peter starts walking towards the door. -It's not like we did something, like Stiles said, i'm in a relationship and Stiles will probably be in one too soon so butt out of our lives and let us be. 

-What do you mean? -Erica asks him. -Is Stiles seeing someone? 

Peter laughs knowing he can use this opportunity to disturb his nephew. 

-You will see. I have to go down there. -Peter looks at them one last time and says. - You should ve taken your chance when you had it. - Peter says out loud and leaves the loft. 

-He's talking to you, you know? -This time is Boyd who says surprinsing everyone. 

-I know. -Derek goes up the stairs. -Get dressed, our guest will be here any minute now.

-That's not what we wanted to ear. -Isaac responds.

-That's all the explanation you will get. -Derek closes his door. 

\-------------

The pack is hanging out on the living room, Stiles is playing a game against Scott. 

-You will lose sucker. -Stiles says oushing the controller buttons even harder.

Peter who is looking in the window goes to the door and opens it quietly so that Stiles doesnt ear it open. 

-You wish. -Scott says smiling at his friend.

-It's going down, i will totally kick your butt. -Stiles turns to Scott and then to the tv again. 

-He totally will, don't even let him win or he will never shut up. -A surprise voice says from the door next to Peter. Stiles heart skips a beat and he drops the controller. 

-Kill me why don't ya. -Stiles starts running to him hungig him. - What's uo with you wolves always trying to give an heart attack? -He looks at Derek this time too. 

Scott is jealous, his best friend his stil hugging this guy who Scott doesn't even know and they look close.

-Hello! Stiles, introduction? -Scott asks him. 

-Oh, yeah, totally. Guys this is samuel, samuel this is Scott, the blonde one Erica, next to her is Lydia and her boyfriend jackson, the curly guy over there is Isaac and next to him is boyd. This one is malia. -Samuel looks at Peter who nods. -And last but not least, the alpha, Derek Hale. 

Samuel stares at Derek like someone just beat him up to a coma. 

-So you are the Derek Hale. -He looks at Stiles again. -I see.

-Yes, that is me. Nice to meet you and welcome to beacon hills. -Derek extends his hand but his ignored by samuel who puts his arm across Stiles and looks and the rest of the guest who are still saying his hellos to Peter by the door. 

-Thank you. -He doens't mean it but trys to sound like it. - Okay, so now is my turn. So we have linda, jack and little john over by Peter, the blue haired one is james he is my second next to him is joanna and we are waiting for our last member who is on its way here now but you already know her so no need to introductions. 

Stiles looks at Derek and then at Peter. 

-Stiles calm down. -Peter tells him. -He will be fine. 

-Okay, you are correct. -Stiles embraces him. -I am calm. 

-Who do we know? -Malia asks. 

Peter ignores her and starts talking with Jack. 

-So how do you guys know our Stiles? -Lydia asks Samuel.

-We actually know him throw Peter. -He smiles at the pack. -He came to one of our pack reunions with us and was the only one who could figure out a little problem of our with a feral wolf that we had. She couldnt shift and nobody even knew why. Stiles just looked at her and baam a solution. 

-That's our Stiles, always helping others. -Boyd says smiling at him. 

-You took Stiles to another pack reunion? -Derek is pissed, everyone could see it. -Are you that stupid? 

-Calm down, i didnt make him. -Peter sits down by Samuel. -He came at his own will. 

-It's true. -Stiles responds .

-Why? Don't you know about how packs work, if you are going to get involved with SOMEONE outside the pack you warn us and let us know about this kind of stuff. That's what pack does. -Derek is angry at Peter but trys to contain his voice when talking to Stiles. 

-Okay, that's correct. Pack does do that. -Stiles looks to Peter and Samuel. -You never actually said i was in your pack so i just did as i pleased because the only person who can order me around is my dad. Not you or anyone else in this room . -Stiles responds getting his voice higher by the second. - And even if i was in your pack, i will still do as i pleased because i am not a wolf and i do not really care to obey to someone who is not actually capable of recognizing what he wants from others.

Everyone shuts up for a few seconds. 

-You are unbelieble. -Derek passes his hand throw his hair. -Of course you are pack, why wouldnt you be pack? 

-Dude? Are you serious? -Scott goes up to him. -That's why you havent been talking to us? -He looks at Derek. -His not our fault Derek is an asshole, you will always be part of my pack. 

-And mine. -Erica says followed by every other member. 

-Fine. -Stiles gets down on the couch again. -So, what's for dinner? 

Derek leaves the room and Peter looks at Stiles who gets up and walks after him. 

-Fine. -Stiles says to Peter. - Will be right back. Decide about dinner. 

\----- 

Derek enters his office and sits turning to his shelf, his back to Stiles who enters the office and closes the door behind him.

-Blue is not really your collours. -Stiles says lookig at the walls. Who choose this? 

Derek turns to him. 

-Are you serious? -Derek puts his elbows on his desk crossing his hands. - You did, you insisted it was blue because if i have to stay here a long time it may as well...

-...Resemble the outside. -Stiles sits in front of Derek. -That's right. And i was right. 

-As always. -Derek trys to look away but can't. -I'm sorry. 

-For? 

-Being an asshole, you told me you had feelings for me and i just ignored you and pushed you away from the pack. -Derek looks away. 

-You didn't push me away, i had to have some space from you guys to be aware of what i need and want. -Stiles picks up Dereks hand. - I actually should apreciate for that otherwise i wouldnt have made the friends i did and get to know all of this amazing people and one more person who still has to arrive. It's fine. We wouldnt work anyway. 

Stiles gets up and goes in the direction of the door. 

-What do you mean? -Derek asks him. -Why wouldnt we work? 

Stiles smiles and looks at him. 

-You need to grow up a bit Derek. -Stiles looks at his shoes and then at him. - And you are going to find out something this afternoon that may change things a bit for you and i don't want to be part of your growing process if you don't actually want me, i want to be part of something that actually reciprocates what i feel, need and want. Let's get some dinner now ok?

He opens the door, leaving a confused Derek behind. 

-okay? 

\------

Peter and Stiles come back from his room all dressed up to go to dinnner. Stiles is wearing a button up with some black jeans and his new adidas shoes and Peter is just Peter i guess. 

-Wow, Stiles. -Samuel goes up to him. -You look amazing! 

-All for you. -Stiles winks. 

-Thank you Peter. -Samuel shakes Peter's hand.

-You're welcome. -Peter laughs. -Pay me back later. 

-Sure will. -The three of them laugh and start going to the door. 

\----

At dinner Stiles and Samuel remain close and talk with Scott a bit.

-Hey stiles? -Jack orders his attention. -Are we having a rematch this saturday? 

-I don't think so. -Stiles drinks a bit of water and trys to avoid the conversation. -So, what is little jonh been up to? 

-He passed all his classes with the best grades, thank you so much. And now that you talk about it we actually have a surprise for you. -He turns to little jonh who runs to his car and cames back with a big present bag. -Here! We know you have wanted this for a while, so i contacted some friends and here. For you. Or for whomever it is that you were searching it for. -He says looking at the hales. 

-Thank you, and its actually for this guys. -Stiles looks inside the bag and turns to Peter and Derek and hands them the bag. -After a lot, and i mean a lot of research i was able to find this last album that survived the fire and has been passed out trow hunters and i wanted to give it to you. As a last memory or whatever you guys call it.

Peter opens the bag and takes a photography album from inside, it's a huge album actually. 

-Stiles... -Peter opens it and starts looking at all his familys photos, before they died, all happy, together. -How did you even know about this?

Derek is still quiet and doesnt know what to do so he just stares at it. 

-I know i talk a lot but when argent took me i heard him talking about it actually and i actually saw it for a bit so i knew it was yours.-Stiles shrugs his shoulders. -i think it would be nice for you to have. Theres a couple of letters in the ending. Even yours i think. 

Peter smiles nostalogicly.-Yeah, we used to write them in case something happend. -Peter extends his hand and pulls Stiles towards him. -Thank you! -He says hugging him. -Also, our guest isnt coming until tomorrow, just got a text.

-You are so welcome. -Stiles hugs him back. -I know if it was the other way you would do it too so there you go and i think you need to control Derek because i think he is going to kill me. -Stiles laughs. 

Derek is still looking at Stiles who get's up to go to his spot. 

-OH MY GOD, I BROKE DEREK. -Stiles turns to Scott and Peter. -DO SOMETHING, I STILL HAVE A SURPRISE FOR HIM, SHE WILL KILL ME IF HE DIES BEFORE SHE ARRIVES.

In a sudden movement Derek get's up from his chair and goes across the room hugging Stiles who just let's him, Derek retrives a bit and looks in his eyes and then to his mouth, Stiles doenst even have time to process what his happening before he realizes Derek is kissing him. 

After a while Derek gets a bit apart from Stiles.

-I'm so sorry! -Derek trys to straitghten Stiles's clothes . -I don't know what happend. I need to go...

Stiles doenst even has time to process before Derek just trys to leave being stopped by Stiles. 

-Stop, sit down, breath, eat. -Stiles takes him to his seat. -Everyone let's eat. We will talk about this later ok? 

Derek nods.

Peter smiles at Stiles and winks at him. 

-And in the spirit of fixing things. -Stiles turns to Samuel and smacks him in the head as hard as he can. -Be a man! 

The pack stares at Stiles. 

-I swear to go i will hit you one more time if i have to spend another minute with a pining werewolf. -He warns Samuel but looks at Scott too. -Joanna? -He looks at her. -You like him, he likes you, will you go on a date with each other? 

They both nod and leave the restaraunt. 

-I am so awesome. 

-You are something alright! -Lydia says out loud.

\------ 

The next day Peter orders for eveyone to be at the stilinski house to a all packs dinner. Everyone obeys.

-Why do i have to rearrange my house if you were the one to invited them? -Stiles says laying on his couch. 

-Because you love me!? -Peter eyes him. 

-No, it's because, i love my dad and he loves you. -Stiles trows a pillow at Peter's head. -We have half an hour, i am going to shower and then pick up dinner, let our guest know where she can shower and all that. 

\------

Stiles is at the Dinner parking lot when he sees that his car is not working. He curses at his phone and then dials Derek to pick him up, who arrives in no time. 

-Hey, need help? -Derek asks leaving his car and opening his trunk. 

-Hello, and yes. Thank you so much. -Stiles starts to pick up the food bags.

-You shoud buy a new car. -Derek tells him getting in the car again. 

-I don't want a new one, i want this one. -Stiles gets in Derek's car. -It was my mom's.

Derek doens't respond. 

-Are we okay? -He asks. 

-I think so, why do you ask? -Stiles wonders.

-I'm very confused Stiles. -Derek looks at him and then back at the road. 

-About? -Derek stares at him. -Oh, me...right. Anything i can do to help?

-I don't know how to do this. I don't have the best luck upon dating someone. -Derek turns to Stiles. -I will mess it up. 

-So what? -Stiles turns to him. -Everyone who did you wrong sucks and the fact that you care enough not to want to hurt me tells me you wont. 

-Why arent you mad at me? -Derek asks him. -I keep hurting you and you are the most amazing person ever. 

-I am, i told you Derek. It's not your fault. -Stiles makes Derek stop the car. -Listen if you are ready to try we are going slow like really slow, we will be so slow...-Stiles is interrupted by Derek who kisses him again. 

-Let's go. Let's try. -Derek kiss's him again. - I want to.

-Really? -Stiles asks him.

-Really! 

-Cool, i'm going to make you so happy. -Stiles smiles at him. -Let's go. I need you to see someone right now. 

-Who?

-Drive and ifnd out.

\----

They arrive at the house and Stiles gets in the door being followed by Derek who starts to sniff the air, the whole pack is there. 

Derek turns to Peter who just nods and smiles. 

-Where? -He asks Stiles. 

-Are you looking for me? -Cora says coming from the kitchen. - I tought you would be more excited to see me. 

Derek runs to her and hugs her, he starts to cry surprising everyone in the pack who looks at Stiles and Peter who are next to each other smiling. 

-How, when, what, where were you? -Derek asks really quickly trying to look for injuries on her. -I searched for you, they said you died, i couldnt find you. 

-Calm down. -Cora hugs him again. -I ran from the house so i could find some help so i though if i turned to a wolf i could run faster but when they all died i coundt turn back , i spent almost 8 years as a wolf, then samuel found me and i started to go crazy, i could recognize your scent but didnt know why... 

-Peter? -Derek asks. 

-Surprisingly no, we didnt realize that we were related, i smelled you on him. -She says pointing at Stiles. -Stiles looked at me one time and something just clicked in him, like he just knew who i was. After that he started to try and help me shift back. -She looks at Malia now. -Since he already had the experience with her he just did the same thing and surprisingly it actually worked. Peter has been catching me up for a few 2/3 weeks while i recovered and then we decided to came back here. 

-I missed you so much! -Derek doesnt let go of her hug. -Don't leave me again. 

-I won't. -She looks at Derek and gets off his hug. -All thanks to this guy right here. 

She hugs Stiles now who smiles. 

-You are welcome my dear cora. -Stiles laughs. -Thank Peter, if he didnt let me in his life i wouldnt have realized it and you would have been stuck a bit more.

-I don't care, you saved me. -Cora says.

-I save everyone around here. -Stiles points at Derek. -He owuld be dead by now if it wasnt for me. 

The whole pack laughs. 

-I see you figured it out. -Cora looks Stiles up and down. -Are you dating my brother Stiles? 

Stiles looks at her with open eyes like someone just hit him. 

-Well...ham..i...we...ham .-Stiles chocks on his words and looks at Derek for help. 

-Actually we are working on it. -Derek goes up to Stiles. -It's recent and we are taking it slow. 

-Oh really? -Cora looks him up and down also. -The way you smell right now makes me surprised you havent proposed to him yet. 

Peter and Stiles share a look and laugh.

-Well since we are talking about proposing, i have some news. -Peter starts talking. 

-OH MY GOD, are you getting married? -Erica asks. 

-With who? -Isaac wonders. 

-Who would marry you? -Scott doenst even have time to close is mouth before being hit in the head by the sheriff. 

-Anything against me mccall? -The sheriff who just entered his house goes up to Peter kissing him.

-Stiles? Your dad is marrying Peter!!!! -Scott punches Stiles's dad to get his attention. -Stiles? 

-I know dude. -Stiles laughs. -I gave him my permission already. 

-Permission, i am not your kid for you to give me hand in marriage.- The sheriff tells him.

-Well, i will always give your hand in marriage. -Stiles says and Peter hits him in the head. -Not that i will need to do it again because if he hurts you , the wont find him. -He says pointing at the hales. 

-Is that how this is going? -The sheriff asks. -If you have the right to give my hand in marriage so do i. - He looks at Derek. -When the time comes... obviously. 

-Very funny dad, leave Derek alone. -Stiles turns to Derek who looks terrified of the sheriff. 

-But really, be carefull with you every move derek. -The sheriff turns to his son. -And you too. 

-WE WILL. - Both Stiles and Derek say in unisond.

-Now dinner! Everyone at the table now.

The all obey and sit down eating away.

\----------

After Dinner everyone leaves.

Derek has a lot to talk to Cora so he leaves with the promise to talk to Stiles soon.

Stiles and Scott are in his room. 

-So Derek? -Scott asks.

-What about him? 

-Are you happy? 

-I am. -Stiles looks at him. -You?

-Yes. on that note, i have to go before Malia hunts me down. -Scott gets up and turns to leave the room. -Hey man! -He says letting Derek in. - Bye Stiles. Be safe.

Scott leaves before Stiles even has the chance to say something.

-Asshole!!! -He yells anyway. -Hey, what you doing here? I thought you would be staying with Cora tonight? 

-She's a sleep already and i couldnt sleep so i thought i would come talk to you. -Derek sits on Stiles's bed. - When we talked early all i wanted was to tell you i loved you but i couldnt because i didn't know how to even begging explaining what i feel. 

-And now? -Stiles ask sitting by his side.

-I am, i love you stiles, you always try to make everyone happy even when they dont deserve it...

-You deserve it. -Stiles turns to him putting his feet in his bed and sitting with his legs crossed.

-Let me finish, you even try to help who hurts you or who has hurt other people. -Derek breaths deep. -You are the best thing to ever happend to me and i cant believe it was because of Peter. 

-Don't be a jerk, he is also my dad now, you know? -Stiles sits in Derek legs who is now also in the bed. -Is it weird for you to date your cousin?

Derek laughs.

-Are we dating now? -He asks looking at Stiles. 

-If you u want to. 

-I do. 

-Cool, so is it weird? -Stiles asks again. 

-You can't tell people you are my cousin, thats weird. -Derek kiss's him. -Also i couldnt do this to my cousin.

Derek flips them both on the bed and reaches for his shoe trowing it to turn off the light. 

-I thought we would be going slow. -Stiles asks taking Derek's shirt off. 

-Fuck slow. -Derek takes Stiles shirt. -I love you and this feels right for the first time ever.

-Love you too. - Stiles kiss's him.

-Great, now shut up or i will do it myself. 

-How would you even do tha.... 

Stiles is interrupted by Derek's mouth.

This is going to be an hell of a story to tell the grandkids.


End file.
